Stone Faces
by Falconluv
Summary: The war is over but there is one more death to come. contains suicide.


So little time left, but then its not like Harry had anything to do anymore. The battle between him and Voldemort had reached its conclusion last month, many lives were lost on both sides and the wizarding world was still in mourning but none as much as Harry. The war had spanned his entire existence, since before he was born and it had taken far too many lives, too many people he had loved and lost. His parents brave and loyal, Sirius incarcerated for something he had never done only to gain freedom and sacrifice himself for his godson, Remus beautifully kind who had faced so many difficulties and prejudice had fought in the 'final' battle taking the role of godfather to the very limits, he had fallen protecting Harry from Lucius Malfoy but he had taken the man with him leaving Harry to finish Voldemort. Then the final of his loved ones Draco Malfoy who had been with Harry all the way through battle only to fall at the hands of his aunt Bellatrix, it had not been a pain free death.

The funerals had been two weeks ago, white headstones all in lines to shine during the day and light up the night. Harry had been wounded and weak after the battle but despite protests from madam Pomfrey he had risen from his hospital bed and attended each and every funeral, standing solemnly among the masses. Remus and Draco's had been the hardest where he couldn't stop the tears or the memories, when he felt he could no longer hide his emotions he had collapsed by the graves and wept bitter tears. Closing his dull green eyes Harry breathed in the scent of home, Hogwarts roof had been one of few places of solace the past few weeks and it was here that he wanted to be the most. He was the highest he could get and he felt closer to every one he had lost, gazing at the most beautiful of skies he had seen yet, the sun was getting ready to set. Reopening his eyes Harry breathed the scenery around him in gazing at Hogwarts grounds fondly, this place was what he had fought for the peace and harmony for those born or yet to be born.

He hadn't expected to live had even prepared himself for the time that he died. What little of his affairs had been put in order and many people he had said his subtle goodbyes though at the time they hadn't known it. Before the battle no one had allowed him to openly say he could die, no one had wanted to acknowledge that possibility. Yet he hadn't died, he had lived and now he had no purpose, those he loved were gone to him and though he had friends left somehow they couldn't heal that chasm inside him that was screaming for the lost. This place, this beautiful world was no longer his home and he knew it that's why he was here watching the Harry smiled, the wind was harsher up here whipping at his hair and clothes in a way that was almost affectionate, he couldn't have chosen a better place. Somewhere that meant everything to him, here up on the roof was where he felt the most free it was the only time he felt free. He imagined his loves laughter carried to him through the wind and with one last look he closed his eyes and spread his arms outward and somehow he knew they were waiting for him all he needed to do was reach out for them. Leaping forward that's exactly what he did. He didn't feel the sensation of flying, he didn't feel fear or regret just elation and as his body collided with the ground he didn't feel that either he was too busy being gathered into youthful arms.

So it was the next day Harry Potter was found to be missing from his dormitory, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley raised the alarm and they plus the Hogwarts staff rushed to find him. It was Severus Snape that found his body he stood staring not comprehending for once what had happened. Discreetly he alerted the staff who predictably came running only to stop suddenly upon the sight that befell them, Hermione and Ron rushed forward and sobbed Hermione screaming as Mcgonagal seized her around the waist and held her back trusting Severus to do the same to Ron. The body of their friend was almost unrecognisable only the shattered glasses and what was left of his head determined who it was, the scene was one that would be etched into the minds of all that saw it and would haunt Hermione and Ron for many, many years.

It was left to Headmistress Mcgonagol to break the news to the school and she did so her composure no longer restrained and stoic, indeed she seemed to be near the brink of tears.

"It is with a heavy heart that I must tell you this children, this morning Harry Potter was found dead in these very grounds. It appears.. It appears that he committed suicide sometime last night. I ask all of you now to remember who he was and all that he achieved in his short life. This is a tragedy that I believe no one could have fore seen. I also ask this of you let his memory rest in peace now, his life here in our world was a difficult one, rumours and viciousness plagued him and I believe now is the time for it to stop. There will be no more rumours I will not tolerate it is that understood?" the headmistress said and her tears fell for the whole school to see and her words hit home within every of her students and staff as they as one solemnly nodded.

Many people in that hall had begun crying as her speech reached their ears, sobs and heartbroken screams penetrated the school as everyone reached out for comfort. None had expected this, they had thought the deaths of the war would be the last they would have to endure for many years, many had thought their tears had long dried up that they couldn't possibly cry anymore, but they did and somehow that made it all the more worse.

Harry Potter's funeral was held a week after he died, the whole school attended and because of the location the press and other busy bodies were kept away. The Order those that were left at least were granted access to attend as were Hermione Granger's parents. A sea of black once again descended upon Hogwarts and again the school gathered to say goodbye. Harry Potter was buried on the grounds of the home he had loved so much not far from the lake and not far from the headmaster he had seen as his mentor and friend. The sun was shining that day and the sky was clear though there was a strong wind many found it almost enjoyable.

Friends struggled to contain their tears and those that stood to say a few words struggled all the more but dutifully carried on. A beautiful stone tomb lay with the peaceful figure of Harry Potter ever youthful laid down on top, his hands untraditionally by his sides and if you looked carefully you could see the tiniest hint of a smile upon stone lips.


End file.
